My brother, the hero
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Hermione’s the oldest child of Tom Curry & older half sister to Arthur aka Aquaman. Soon Arthur isn’t the only one in the family that has powers. When Hermione is 11 she gets accepted to Hogwarts. But 5 years later Hermione & Arthur learn that life’s not a compotition on whoes more powerful, its about love & family. So they help each other through thick & thin no matter what.
1. Proluge

August 1991

Hermione Taylor Curry was sitting with her father and brother in their home eating lunch when there was a knock on the door. Hermione's father, Tom, opened the door to see an older lady in green standing there.

"May I help you with something?" Tom asks

"Yes you can. Are you the father of Hermione Curry?" The lady asks

"I am. What is it to you?" Tom asked

Hermione knew her father didn't care for strangers in his home all that much. And the only reason he had helped Atlanta, Arthur's mother, was because she was hurt badly and was quite beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. And I would like to talk to you and your daughter." The lady said

The professor told the small family of three that Hermione was a witch. Hermione and Arthur was a bit reluctant to believe the older lady and asked for proof, but Tom, on the other hand, was another story. He had believed the older woman head on.

When it came time to get Hermione's school things, Arthur demanded that they get two of every book on the list and a set of two way mirrors so they could talk. He wanted to know what his sister was learning and doing at the school.

August 1994

It's been three years since Hermione learned that she was a witch. Professor McGonagall would apperated her between London and her home ever year. And it's been a month now since Arthur started to learn how to control his Atlantean abilities. Arthur jokingly said that in 11 years they could see who's more powerful.

"But at that time I may have learned new spells and became even more powerful then you." Countered Hermione

That soon put an end to Arthur's childish joke.

Hermione soon walked over to her father, who was watching his son practice with his mother's trident.

"Dad." Hermione said to her father

"Yes Hermione?" Tom replied

Hermione went over and hugged her father who hugged her back.

"I love you my hero." Hermione said

"I love you too baby girl." Tom said

They released each other in time for the school owl to drop Hermione's school letter in her hands.

August 1995

Hermione just arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place. And she instantly hated this place. Ever since Hermione was in contact with people or person in Atlantis she could feel all kinds of magic. She could feel it since last year. And Grimmauld gave off a lot of dark magic. Hermione dragged her truck till Sirius found her.

"Good Hermione, you're here. Now the fun begins." He said with a smile

Sirius knew Hermione could feel magic. She told him last year when Harry was concerned about his involvement with the tri Wizard tournament.

"Sirius I don't know how much time I can spend in this house." Hermione said

"Do you have your books?" Sirius asked

Hermione nodded

"Got a copy for your brother?" Sirius asked

Hermione nods again. Sirius had met Arthur Curry the summer before when he was on the run from the ministry. The minister hadn't thought to look in America. And Arthur believed that Sirius was innocent of the crimes.

"Then It's a good thing that you leave tomorrow then. Isn't it?" Sirius asked

August 1996

Hermione was sitting on the rocks near her home. She was watching her brother having fun in the water in a way that she could never have. She had felt cheated out of something. But she couldn't figure out what it was.

Her father sat next to her.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Tom asked

"I don't know. Everything feels wrong. Like everything is going to go sideways. Like nothing will be right." Hermione said

"Everything will be fine. Just wait and see." Tom said

Hermione put her head on her fathers shoulder. She knew that Tom was still upset that her stepmother was not here with him.

"I hope you're right Dad. I hope you're right." Hermione said

August 1997

Hermione was staying home this year. Professor McGonagall promised her that she could be home schooled in magic and take her NEWTS when the ministry was cleared up. This made Hermione have an anxiety attack. She thought that she would fail the tests because she was ill prepared.

August 1998

The war had been over for a few months now. Hermione was now considered a war heroine. And because of this, Hermione had to leave England for good and stay in America. She had passed all her NEWTS with flying colors.

August 2004

It's been six long years since Hermione had stepped foot in England. All her friends would go to her. Hermione had begun to date and American wizard that lived in the nearby town and had gotten closer to her brother. She was excited when received a letter from Harry back in June. He said he was moving to her town. He had said he couldn't stand the fame like she had.

August 2008

It's been four years since Harry had moved Amnesty Bay. Everyone threw a fit when they found out. And Hermione still hadn't stepped foot in England. Hermione broke up with the American Wizard three years ago and started to date Harry.

August 2011

Harry proposed to Hermione and they got married in the towns church. Soon like her mother and stepmother before her, Hermione got pregnant with their first child. Hermione was surprised that her first child was a boy. She thought it was probably the Potter magic that did it.

August 2017

Harry and Hermione have been married for 6 years now. They have two boys named James Charlus, the eldest at 7, and Sirius Orion the youngest at 5. Name respectively after Harry's father and godfather.

Arthur was a great uncle to the the kids. They found it fun that their uncle could breath and do stuff under water and was known as Aquaman on the tv.


	2. Chapter 1: Begun

Jules Verne once wrote,

"Put two ships in the open sea, without wind or tide, and, at last, they will come together. Throw two planets into space, and they will fall one on the other. Place two enemies in the midst of a crowd, and they will inevitably meet; it is a fatality, a question of time; that is all."

"That's how my parents met. Like two ships destined for each other. But they were from different worlds. But life, like the sea, has a way of bringing people together.

"She had fled an arranged marriage. Left her whole world behind. But in my father's lighthouse, she had found something unexpected. And my father found the second love of his life, after my sister of course.

"And Atlantis's memory is long and it's king refused to let my mother go. Their two worlds were never meant to meet.

"And I was a product of a love that never should have been." — Arthur Curry

Present day

It's been close to thirty odd years since Queen Atlanna of Atlantis had left the love of her life and her eldest child on that dock by the lighthouse. She had made a promise to the both of them one day, but she never came back.

Tom Curry did something he did every single morning at sunrise. He walked to the end of the dock near his house and looked out onto the open sea. Tom was still waiting for his lovely Atlanna. Even though Arthur's Atlantean teacher Vulko said, to him and Arthur years ago, that she was murdered and fed to the creatures of the trench for loving a human and birthing a so called halfbreed. But Tom still had hope that she would come back to him and their child. She had promised the come back when it was safe to that very dock one day at sunrise.

Tom shook his head and soon started to walk back up the dock to his home. But, little over half way, he had heard a splash behind him. He turned around to see his son at the end of the dock. Tom smiled and walked back.

"Now how did know you would be here?" Arthur asked sarcastically

Arthur knew that his father was still thinking that his mother was coming back. But she wasn't.

"Old habits die hard." Tom said with a chuckle

Arthur laughed and hugged his father.

"Come on, I'll buy you breakfast." Tom said leading Arthur to the truck

Arthur cheered at the words that came to his ears. Arthur knew that if his father said those exact words they wouldn't be going to a café in town for breakfast, they'd be going to his sister's house. And even though Hermione Potter née Curry had a husband and two growing sons in her care, she still loves to feed her father and brother when they would show up at her door.

Tom and Arthur had spent the whole day in town together. They had spent the whole morning with Harry, Hermione and their kids in their home. They all had laughed at the jokes that were pointed to some one in the room. Once noon hit Tom and Arthur said goodbye to the four and went nearby to a small café for lunch. Then when two o'clock had rolled around they went to one of bars that was nearby a part of the towns docks named Terry's.

Tom started to drink Arthur under the table. Tom then laughed at his son for not drinking as fast as him.

"Do you want me to have them put that in a sippy cup for you?" Tom asked with a smile

"How can I breath under water but you can drink me under the table?" Arthur asked

"It's my super power." Tom said with a smile and small chuckle

Tom turned to the tv. The broadcast was on the incident with a submarine and some pirates who stole the navy's prototype stealth submarine. The anchorman said that the all of the sailors that were saved had told their CO's and reporters that Aquaman had saved them from being killed.

Tom watch enough of the news that was on to know what his son had did. He knew what Arthur had done to those pirates on the sub. Tom looks to his son.

"That's not me." Arthur says shaking his head

"Oh, shit. You're doing it. Aren't you. Huh? What Vulko trained you to do. I knew you couldn't stand on the sidelines forever. Your mother always knew you'd be special." Tom said

"Don't even start." Arthur said

"She believed that you would be the one to Unite our two worlds." Tom said

"Just stop." Arthur begged

"Whatever Atlantis's problems are, you're bigger then them." Tom said

"Atlantis murdered my mother." Arthur deadpans

"You don't know that for sure." Tom said

"Yes I do, Dad. They killed her for loving you and having me. And you know it. I was a product of a love that never should have been." Arthur said

Then Tom turned from his son and thought about something to make his son believe he could bring two worlds together like Hermione and Harry did with the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Tom took a small drink of his beer. Then it hit him. Tom turned back to his son.

"Well then your sister believes in you to unite Atlantis and the surface world just like Muggle borns and halfbloods do with the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Like she and Harry did during their schooling and the war." Tom said

"You're right. I have to at least believe that my sister believes in me. She'd never let me live it down if I said I did not." Arthur said with a hint of hope in his eyes and a playful smirk

After a couple of minutes a group of people walked up to Arthur and taped him on the shoulder almost spilling the beer Arthur had in his hand. Arthur put down his beer and turn around to face them. He liked that he was taller than them by a couple of inches.

"Are you that fish boy on the tv?" One asked

"Oh, great." Tom groaned

"It's fish man. What do you want?" Arthur said

"I'll tell you what I want." The man said

Then he pulled out a cellphone with a pink cover on it.

"Can we have a picture. You're like our local hero man." Another said with a smile

"It would mean a lot." The first said

"Um. Sure. Of course." Arthur said unsure about the situation

The man started to put his arm around Arthur.

"Don't touch me." Arthur said stopping the man

The group alongside Arthur took a bunch of selfies. Tom began to drink a lot of beer. He started off buzzed then he got so drunk Arthur almost had to carry him to the truck.


	3. Chapter 2: What?

[The outskirts of Atlantis, Atlantic Ocean]

A group of people on seahorses were meeting a group of people on sharks.

"He knows the significance of this meeting, your majesty. He'll hear you out." Vulko said

Vulko was a little nervous. He had sent word to Hermione the morning before when he had his suspicions. She sent word back telling him she will tell her brother when he got back.

Flashback—

"Arthur can I talk to you for a second in the garage?" Hermione asked

"Sure." Arthur said

They walked into the garage. One corner was the device Hermione used to communicate with Vulko in Atlantis. Arthur's weapon next to it. On half of that wall was Hermione's food decorations like sprinkles for cookies and stuff. The last half of the wall and the short wall next to it were book shelves. And the other half of the garage was an art studio for Hermione's paintings that she sells at the farmers market during the summer or her store. The locals loved them.

"So What is it?" Arthur asked

"Vulko sent me a message this morning. He believes that the king of Atlantis is going to start a war with the surface world." Hermione said nervously, "But it's not for curtain."

"Okay. I'll think about it." Arthur said

Then the two siblings hugged tightly. Arthur picked Hermione up a little.

"I missed you." Hermione said into Arthur's shoulder

"I missed you too." Arthur said

Arthur pulls away. He puts Hermione on the floor. And he then kisses his sisters cheeks and four head. At first it had been a tradition for them to do this when Hermione went off to Hogwarts. When Sirius saw this sign of affection in the summer of 1994, he thought it was sweet. He had never seen siblings so close. He was never that close with his brother and his three cousins were never that close with each other.

They had kicked out Andromeda because she married a muggle born. But Cissa understood why she did it. Andromeda and Cissa married out of love. And Cissa was in love with a pure blood like her parents wanted.

"I love you Mya." Arthur said

"I love you too Arty." Hermione said

The two hugged tightly once more and parted ways. Arthur to the bar and Hermione to the market.

But Hermione was scared. She had known about Atlantis since she was a little girl. She had grown up with the stories her stepmother told her and Arthur before she left. Hermione had been about 5 at the time.

End of flashback—

The group got to the level of the others. The two kings shook hands

"King Orm."

"King Nereus."

"You picked a place too close to the surface for my liking."

"Don't you recognize the council of the kings? In Atlans time the seven kingdoms were one." Orm said

The two kings swam up.

"Our ancestors gathered here. Atlan sat here at the head of the table, Xabel, as always, by his side. Brine. Fishermen. The Deserters and the Trench had not yet fallen. The lost nation had not yet vanished. Together, they were the greatest empire the world had ever seen. But now, I sit on Atlan's throne, shackled by archaic laws and politics. While the threat above us grows undeniably…" Orm says

"Violence has always plagued the surface. They will destroy themselves." Nereus said

"Not before destroying us first. We have been hiding long enough. It is time for Atlantis to rise again." Orm said

"We honor you, King Nereus, by inviting Xebel to be the first kingdom to join King Orm's alliance." Vulko said

"As if you have a choice Vulko. By law you need four out of the seven Kingdoms to ascend and attack. The lost nation and the deserters have long perished. The Trench are nothing but animals. The Brine will never join you and the Fishermen are cowards. Without me and my army to convince them, your plan is stillborn." Nereus said

Hermione looked to Orm and finally caught on about what was really going on here.

"But I know what you really want. Once you obtained the pledges of the four kingdoms, you will be ordained, Ocean Master." Nereus said

"That is merely a title." Orm said

"I'm no fool, King Orm. As Ocean Master, you'll be commander of the greatest military might on this planet." Nereus replies

"I am the natural choice to lead it." Orm counters

"Are you? What about the rumors that there's another? An Atlantean, living among the surface. One of royal blood. You may sit on the throne of Atlantis, but your claim to it is weak. How can you possibly hope

to unite the empire?" Nereus questions

"My mother's bastard has never even been to Atlantis. His loyalty is to the surface." Orm blurts out

Then there was an explosion

"Surface-dwellers!" One man yells

Everyone was rushing around trying to stop the 'attack' on them.

"To arms! Your king is injured!" Another said

Orm sunk the sub that was firing at them.

"I'm not trying to start a war. The war has already begun." Orm said

"Then it's time we send them a message they'll hear." Nereus said

[Amnesty Bay, Main]

Tom drank a lot of beer. He started off buzzed then he got so drunk Arthur almost had to carry him to the truck.

"Lets go home and work on you tomhoan. If your grandpops was still alive he would be bending our heads for not finishing it." Tom said

Arthur helped Tom into the truck not hearing the splash behind him.

"Yes he would. But there it plenty of time for that. We got to get you off to bed." Arthur said

Once Arthur closed the door he turned and saw a redheaded Atlantean standing on the docks behind him. Something made Arthur think of the few members of the Weasley family that were his sister's friends. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ginny with their wives or husband in Ginny's case.

"I've been looking for you." She said

"Oh no no no no." Arthur said as he walked to the other side of the truck

"I need you to come to Atlantis with me." She said

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told that rusty old starfish. But nicer seeing that you are a lady. So, Um, no thank you I'm not interested." Arthur said

"You defeated Stephen Wolf and saved Atlantis." She said

'I had help though.' Arthur thought

"That had nothing to do with Atlantis." Arthur said forcefully

He opened the truck door to enter the truck but was stopped by the lady's voice.

"Your half brother, King Orm is about to declare war upon the surface world. Billions will die. Your people and mine." She said, "We must stop him."

Arthur closed the door. He turned to the woman in front of him with a serious look on his face. And to Arthur it was almost like talking to Bruce Wayne again. But a lot less joking.

"Hermione and Vulko were right. This is happening. I should have listened to her." Arthur thought

"And how do you purpose we do that? I have a older sister and two nephews to worry about. My brother-in-law travels a lot." Arthur asked

The woman in front of Arthur was shocked. It looked like she didn't do her homework on the man in front of her.

"You're the first born son of Queen Atlanna. The throne is yours by birth right. The only way to stop this war and save both worlds is for you to take your rightful place as king." She eventually said

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. To Arthur this was the best joke ever.

"You think that if I just show up Orm will just give up the throne? I'm the bastard son of a Queen your people executed. Trust me, I'm no King." Arthur said

"I agree." She said

"Awesome. That's cool." Arthur said like the conversation was over

Arthur started to turn to the truck door.

"But Vulko seems to believe in you for some reason. And that's why I'm here. Vulko has learned of the location of the lost trident of Atlan." She said

Arthur turned back.

"Ooo, Fairytales." Arthur said

He said it in the voice he used with his nephew James when Sirius had showed him his favorite book of the week. He even used the face.

"It's a myth." Arthur deadpanned

Arthur had told the stories his mother told him to his nephews as the grew older.

"It's not a myth. If you get the sacred trident the people will listen to you then you can dethrone Orm and take your rightful place." She said

Arthur moved closer to the woman.

"Listen. My birthright, it died with my mother. But I promise you this, if Orm attacks, I'll treat him the same way your people treated her, with no mercy." Arthur said it in a whisper and with so much force and anger he seemed almost calm

Arthur then turned to go into the truck and drove off as quick as he could.


End file.
